


That night at the bar

by AdelvinaGaarder



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry had enough, Bruce is crazy, Clark always blush, Drunk!Bruce, Drunk!Hal, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, One Shot, References to the Flash, Vioce messages, Wet kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelvinaGaarder/pseuds/AdelvinaGaarder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal Jordan put Barry Allen on the spot. Even though they should be on patrol that night, they could go back from the bar on time by Barry's super speed. After all, what else could go wrong besides Hal singing on the stage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That night at the bar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfiction here. English is not my first language, forgive me if there is any grammar mistake.The story itself is a reference to The Flash TV Show Ep 8. Looking forward to your kudo and reply.

  
  
   “Barry Allen!” A cheerful familiar voice shouted his name across the bar. Barry put down his drink and peered at that direction. Hal Jordan spread his arms as if he owned the stage, his cheeks were red and his steps were whirling. No doubt, the so-called invincible green cop was drunk.

  
   “Come, come sing with me!” He pointed at Barry, eyes narrowed. “My dove.” There were two mic stands and a Hal high on beer on the stage, Barry knew he was in trouble. He could sing, very well according to Iris, but Hal was too drunk for that. They were going to be embarrassed.

  
   Barry found that awkwardly familiar, he remembered that time when he hanged out with Caitlin Snow. He discovered that his friend is not a drinker, she went drunk-singing at a local bar in Central City and thrown up afterward. It might not be the best memory but Barry and Caitlin always make inside jokes on their antics.

  
   No, he shook his head slowly, he wasn’t in the right mood to sing. To be specific, with a drunk hero who could be dangerous to the world according to Batman’s claim. Thinking about Batman made his back’s chill. In fact, the boys should be on patrol at the watch tower this midnight. Barry started to regret his decision, just imagine if Batman figure this out. They are so going to be fucked up.

  
   Barry took a look at the clock, half past 9, they had plenty of time. He ignored Hal’s invitation and took another mouthful of beer. Relax, Barry Allen.

  
   “Come on,” Hal tilted his head and looked at Barry curiously. “Don’t be shy.” He grimaced, and started to shout Barry’s name again and again. Until Hal somehow grabbed people’s attention and they began to stared at Barry, smiling and cheering.

  
   Finally, he gave in. Barry slid down from his seat and got on stage. “That’s my boy.” Hal tapped Barry’s shoulder, and announced impassioned. “We’re gonna bring this place down!”

  
   Barry managed a nervous smile. “Alright, good boy.” He looked into the lyrics board, he wasn’t all familiar with the new pop songs, he wasn’t ready.

  
   Uptown Funk. Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars.

  
   Good taste, Hal.

  
   Doh. Doh doh doh. Doh doh doh. The music began.

  
   Calm down, Barry told himself, this is a catchy song. You can do this. Chill, Barry, chill.

  
   “This hit. That ice cold.” Hal’s voice was much thriller and higher than normal. “Michelle Pfeiffer. That white gold.” He motioned Barry to continue the line.

  
   “This one for them hood girls. Them good girls. Straight masterpieces.” Barry sang at brisk.

  
   Together. “Stylin’. Wilin. Livin’in up in the city.” Hal pulled the mic stand sideway.

  
   “Got chucks on with Saint Laurent.” Hal made that kissing sound. “Gotta Kiss myself I’m so pretty.”

  
   Barry chuckled. Sure, you are pretty, Hal.

  
   Just then, he noticed a couple entering the bar. Two men, kissing fiercely. Not that the couple’s intimacy made him uncomfortable, but Barry found them familiar. Uncomfortably familiar.

  
   “I’m too hot!”

  
   Hot damn. Barry missed the line.

  
   Hal stepped on Barry’s right feet, bring him back from whatever distracted the flash. “Call the police and the fireman.”

  
   “I’m too hot.”

  
   “Hot damn.” Barry immediately caught up, but his eyes still at the couple.

  
   “Make a dragon wanna retire, man.” By the end of this line, the couple started to move away from their lips. Barry could see their faces now, clearly.

  
   Clark and Bruce.

  
   Shit.

  
   “I’m too hot. (Hot Damn) Say my name you know who I am?” Hal sang with passion.

  
   Of course they know who we are, Barry was frozen at the spot. Out of hundreds of bar in Metropolis, why here Batman and Superman? Wait, Batman and Superman?! What the hell? Since when? They haven’t gone public yet, but they are intimate enough.

  
   “My band ‘bout that money.” The audience was laughing. “Break it down.”

  
   Barry locked eyes with Clark. He blushed. Clark had his eyes widened. However, Bruce wasn’t. Bruce had one hand around Clark’s shoulder, his face reddened and his hair in a mess. Rao, he actually didn’t realize his allies were singing on stage.

  
   Hal kept singing-shouting. Barry was too awake to follow him. He was embarrassed by the fact Superman saw them sneaking out, but on the other hand, he caught their little secret too.

  
   “Saturday night and we in the spot,” Hal went off key. “Don’t believe me just watch!”

  
   Doh doh doh. Doh doh doh. Doh doh hah!

  
   “Don’t believe me just watch.” Barry finally sang.

  
   Clark tried to pull Bruce away, but Bruce looked like he insisted to stay for a drink. Fortunately, Barry and Hal on stage had most of the attention. Or else drunk Bruce Wayne would probably become the cover of next week magazines and newspapers.

  
   “Don’t believe me just watch.” Together the boys repeated the line. Hal waved at the audience, he smirked and perhaps was admiring his charm.

  
   “Oh my God!” Hal screamed, “Is the Sup-“

  
   Before Hal could finish Big Blue’s name, Barry covered Hal’s mouth immediately. He doesn’t need super speed to shut Hal Jordan up. “Don’t.” He whispered into Hal’s ear.

  
   Luckily, Hal remembered his superhero identity and his responsibility to keep things secret. He placed a finger in front of his lips and did a -shhhhh- sound. Barry returned a grateful smile. Together they finished d this punk song and brought this bar down.

  
   Barry was relieved when he saw Clark and Bruce entering the VIP section. Great. For the moment, these two threats were gone. The night is still young, let’s not let these two spoil the moment. He owed them both explanation, but that’s a tomorrow thing.

  
   Quickly, Barry snatched Hal from the stage soon the song was over. The two hurried out of the bar and crashed into the street. They stood and stared at each other for a long time, then broke into crazy laughs.

  
   “You can run fast and you can sing!” Hal rolled his eyes, “What else can you do?”

  
   “Keep you company.”

  
   “You little sweet bastard!” Suddenly Hal had his hand on his mouth. “I’m not feeling too well…”

  
   Oh, Barry held Hal’s waist, used his super speed, ran to the car park.

  
   The ungraceful sound came and Barry could hear liquid dropping onto the floor. He held Hal closely, giving him a support, then handed him tissue when he finished.

  
   “Too much, huh?”

   “Too much yellow.” Hal murmured, “That beer.”

  
   Barry couldn’t hide the smile on his face. “If you still remember we have patrols tonight,” He said, “We are going back to the watchtower.”

  
   “Work, work, work, work, work.” Hal chanted.

 

****  
  

  Barry took Hal back to the watchtower within seconds. Thanks to his super speed, he didn’t need to carry Hal like a parade in the city. Thanks to his super speed, he was sober and that means he need to work.

  
   “You know life is so unfair,” Barry told Hal, “Super speed keep me from getting drunk. Now I couldn’t drink until I fall, get high like you are and forget all my troubles.”

  
   Hal was muttering something that doesn’t make sense. He couldn’t even lift his hand, not mentioning using his ring to save people. He was very dead.

  
   Barry dashed into Green Lantern’s room at the watchtower. He shoved Hal unceremoniously onto the bed. He removed the blankets and mended the pillow. On the other hand, Hal tried to take off his t-shirt, but his arms weren’t taking command.

  
   “Damn it!” Hal yanked at his shirt. “Help me to get change.”

  
   Barry had his mouth opened in shock. Unwillingly, he recalled the scene when Clark and Bruce were kissing. He shook his head and took a deep breath. He wasn’t ready for this.

  
   “Come on!” Hal yawned. “I want to sleep now!”

  
   “Fine.” Barry did it with his super speed. Of course, he didn’t miss the chance to peek at Hal’s muscles. Very tight, indeed.

  
   “Thank you.” Hal said. Although he claims to be an expressive person, Hal could never fully express his gratefulness and happiness to have Barry around. Barry always take care of him and never complains… maybe once or twice. He is much more than a friend. He stared into Barry’s eyes. At a sudden, he realized that an action might express his feeling better. Hal smirked and leaned in to Barry…

  
   “Don’t,” Barry put a finger on Hal’s lips. “Kiss me after you vomited.”

  
   Hal shrugged and let himself fall back onto his bed.

   
***

  
   The flash worked all night, alone. He took care of a few car crashes, fires, and robberies. By the time he returned to the watchtower, he was so tired that he dozed off at the patrol desk.

   
   “Hey, flash.” A hand was shaking his left shoulder. “Wake up.”

  
   The flash groaned. He opened his eyes and met Superman’s. “OH!” He jerked awake. “Good morning. Superman.”

  
   “Good morning.” Superman smiled. “Time to switch duty. You look very tired, long night?”

  
   “Yeah, had to do this all alone.” The flash rubbed his right eye. “You know; Hal was… not in his fighting status. I let him took a nap at his room upstairs.”

  
  Superman nodded. “Speaking of last night,” He slightly blushed. “Can you keep that secret?”

 

  Last night?

  
  He remembered two men kissing… Clark and Bruce kissing. “Sure.” The flash replied, “I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”

  
   He stood up and yawned. “In return, don’t let Batman know Hal and I sneaked out, ok?” The flash had Superman’s promise. A win-win situation, he guessed.

  
   “By the way, did you receive a message?” Superman asked nervously.

  
   “What message?” The flash questioned. He grabbed his phone and took a look at the screen. A message from Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne. Barry never received any message from Bruce Wayne, because Batman had a cell number instead of using his personal number. He never had Bruce’s personal number until the recent League party. As far as Barry could remember, Bruce was drunk last night and this message was sent last night.

  
   The flash caught a glimpse of Superman’s hand coming. He quickly ran out of the watchtower by his super speed and escaped from the somehow urgent Superman. He played the voice message out loud:

  
   “Hey Barry! Is that you and Hal on the stage? I love your performance. You have a beautiful voice.”  
Damn he knew it.

  
   “You saw us right. Clark and I kissing? I want you to tell everyone from the league. From now on, we are public.”  
Wow. Wow. It is not my fault, Superman. Bruce wanted to tell everyone.

  
   “Bruce! What are you doing?” Someone climbed out of the bed. “Oh my gosh, what did you say to Barry?”  
Superman is sleeping with Batman; this is insane.

  
   “If you want it, come and take it.” There are some pushing and bumping, then the voice message ends with someone’s moan.

  Barry blinked and tried not to laugh. Leaving the promise with Superman behind, all he wanted was to play this recording through the watchtower P.A. system.

  
   Superheroes are all sweet bastards.


End file.
